


Vibrations

by 4DrMars4



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Also characters are over 18 here fyi, F/M, Oral, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, putting them powers to good use, this got to sexy to quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4DrMars4/pseuds/4DrMars4
Summary: Some hot and spicy blues for my soul. Boomer is a human vibrator dont @ me.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm hello 
> 
> This has been in my drafts for ages and I finally got the guts to share it with y'all. I've got another story I'm working on it but process has been really ... slow (sorry hehe). This story was inspired by my @horny thoughts, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This is actually part of my au where the girls are evil and the boys are good but it stands on it's own in a way. I've added some drama but it is mostly just smushing action. 
> 
> I hope y'all like it??

_Boomer shot out of the clouds leaving a deep blue light in his trail, shouting joyfully at the sky. His electric blue eyes gleamed as the light of the sun reflected on them, as if the he carried the whole ocean in his eyes. A loud boom echoed as he changed his course, his eyes moving side to side searching. A wild grin glued to his face, one that would rival his brothers._

_The sky above the clouds during noon – it was almost a perfect scene…_

_He heard her giggling before he saw her. A vision in white. Blonde curly hair and a gorgeous smile that brought all men to kneel before her. She floated in front of the sun, a halo of light surrounding her. She stuck out her tongue, clear blue eyes twinkling, as she taunted him. Now, it was a perfect scene._

_“Angel!” He called for her as she flew away. She was fast, but he was not far behind. He laughed when he heard her squeal because his fingers brushed her bare foot._

_He was so close. She was laughing and squealing trying to get away from her._

_So close._

_He brushed his own blond hair back and surged forward. In a few seconds, he had her in his arms and the force of the impact sent them rolling around in the sky. Her laughter like music to his ears. He spun her around before wrapping his arms under butt and lifted her up in victory. Her soft hands cupped his face and she sighed, “Boomer.”_

A chill climbing up his spine woke Boomer up. He groaned before begrudgingly pulling himself from his pillow he was cuddling (choking) and glared across his dark room. There was a gentle breeze coming from his window, that was supposed to be closed, and it was colder in his room than he would like it to be. He grumbled before laying on his back, one arm covering his eyes, the other looking for his blanket that probably fell to the floor.

Aha! It did not fall to the floor, he gripped it and pulled it forward, but paused when it didn’t move. He tried pulling again, but it wouldn’t budge. Oddly suspicious?

He pulled again for good measure. Nope, something was pulling it back. Please let it not be the monster under his bed.

He poked an eye out from under his arm and his line of sight followed the grip on he had on his blanket until something else caught his eye. He closed his eyes again. Counted to ten and peaked out both eyes. _Oh god._ He used both of his hands to cover his eyes this time. Counted to ten again. _Oh fuck, she’s giggling._

He shot up and was about to scream when she reached forward and covered his mouth. He could feel how warm and how real she was and no – this was not a dream.

She was smiling. Why is she smiling!

“Please don’t scream,” she whispered leaning forward.

His attention was caught by the strap of her baby blue nightgown falling and he became acutely aware of how much **skin** she was showing. How could he not? He is but a simple guy. His face, appropriately, burned a red so crimson it would put his angry older brothers’ eyes to shame. She giggled again.

He grabbed her wrists. “My brothers and I have been looking everywhere for you girls,” he whispered harshly. Blue eyes glowing. His power seeped through and he let his electricity sting her wrists. A warning.

She _pouted._ “Everything is so complicated now. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

She dare lean forward and he growled. “Bubbles…”

Her strength matched his and she forced her hands down, pressing against his bare chest. The other strap falling down. She was an inch away from his face. “You were dreaming about me Boomer. Angel? Isn’t that what you called me the first time we met? Robin had to play nice, but we both know she was burning with jealousy…”

He gulped. What he dreamt was none of her business. She was there after Robin left; she was attractive. They had a thing. It meant nothing. It means nothing.

She is now much closer than before… her fingers ghosting down his chest.

He pushed her back and he blinked quickly when he realized she had climbed her way onto his lap. She used her strength again to roughly grab his arms and pin them to the headboard. The power she showed, did not match the soft but guilty look on her face. “Boomer I’ve missed you.”

She slowly brought his hands above his head and used one hand to firmly keep them there. Her other hand traced the side of his face and ran them over his lips. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

_Neither have I,_ he wanted to say. _I can’t stop remembering the last time you were this close to me…_

She slowly pressed her lips against his and he closed his eyes, urging his power to focus on his lips. He gave her a little shock and she whined but pulled away. He took a second to look at her. Her face flushed. Lips pouted. Her hair loose, falling to her shoulders. Her eyes expressed annoyance rather than anger.

He gripped her arms and with frustration whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She gently laid her hands on his chest. “I know you won’t. I just want you to want me the way I want you.”

Boomer hesitated and dropped his hands onto her bare thighs. His fingers were on the edge of her **mini** nightgown and why did she have to come dressed like **this.**

His fingers glittered with electricity and she moaned. He trailed his fingers further into her thighs and let his electricity continue to lightly prick her skin. He watched her. Watched as she bit her lip and she clenched her fists on her chest. She gasped in surprise when he quickly slid her hands under her dress and gripped her waist. He yanked her closer and pressed his lips against her ear, “I’ve always wanted you.”

He trailed kisses under her ear towards her shoulder, while his hands traveled up her soft skin until it reached under her breasts. She let out a choked sigh as he traced under breasts before cupping them with his large hands. She was so small in his arms. He remembered the last time he held her like this.

However, it wasn’t like this… She was dead.

And here she was, clearly alive. Beautiful and warm and alive.

That memory triggered his powers, the electricity in his hands and mouth stinging her while he continued to pleasure her. She gasped, a little louder this time and gripped his arms. He pulled away, to roughly pull the dress (barely a dress) of her body and dipped down to give her a kiss.

His hands trailed up to her face and he brought her in closer, kissing her deeply. One hand cupped her neck while the other wrapped around her waist. She opened her mouth a bit, gasping when his hardness was evident against her crotch, and he took the opportunity to run his tongue teasingly on her lips.

She opened her mouth wider and he explored the hot area. Just like the last time, she tasted like mint.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist before turning them both so that he was on top. He used one arm to support himself and the other he used to massage her breast. His kissed her neck and she moaned loudly. Her legs were bent, and he pressed against her. “You’re being too loud angel.”

She whimpered but nodded and he trailed kisses down her neck, down her collarbone, and down to her chest. He kissed in between the valley of her breasts, watching as her breath quickened. Her hips rubbed against him, but he denied her request, placing a hand on her hips. She pouted but kept still.

He brought his attention to her lovely, plump breast and kissed around them. He took one hard nipple in his mouth and the other he lightly squeezed with his fingers. Bubbles hummed when he swirled his tongue around her nipple, before sucking. He repeated his movements on the other one, pressing his teeth on the sensitive bud before biting it. His fingers twitched with electricity.

“That feels amazing,” she whispered arching her back.

He chuckled, the vibrations of his chuckle on her skin sending shivers down to her core. He trailed open mouth kisses down her ribs, her stomach and stopped right above her thin white underwear. She glowed under the dim light of the moon. Her hands gripping his bedsheets and her body sensitive to his touch. “You’re beautiful like this.”

He crawled down her body and made himself comfortable in between her legs. He lifted her leg and kissed her ankle. He kept her leg up, while sliding his hands up and down. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slid a finger along her inner thigh and let his electricity crawl around her skin. Watching intently at her responses.

“Ah,” she moaned jerking her body up.

As he slid his hands lower to her waist, he bent down and kissed just above her clit, enjoying the sight of her holding back her raw expressions. He let his tongue trail down over the cloth and she hissed in anticipation, moaning as her pussy throbbed painfully. Once more, the electricity found his way onto his tongue and he pressed against her clothed pussy. “Stop being such a tease,” she whined.

It was painful for him to pull away, but she wasn’t going to get any satisfaction so quickly. She whined but her blue eyes gleamed as they connected with his while he pulled off her thin panties. He placed a shy kiss on her clit. He watched her tense, waiting for his next move. He kissed her again, a lingering kiss before gently sliding his tongue across her nub. She jerked up but he held her down, unknowingly using his super strength and she cried out; a large part of him enjoying her suffering. He slid his tongue up her clit, electricity pouring out, and she gasped in pleasure. He continued to swirl his tongue, her breathing picking up. Both of her hands found themselves wrapped up in his soft hair, wordlessly encouraging him. He licked lower and she clenched again, feeling the pressure build at the bottom of her stomach. He licked up and down, then sucking gently on her clit, bringing her closer to the edge.

He brought one hand near her center and she hummed, “Fuck Boomie…”

He didn’t hesitate to slide all three flingers inside her slick pussy. The pressure catching her by surprise and her body jerked forward – her hips floating towards his face as he pumped in and out of her. His fast-slender fingers, hot vibrating tongue were bringing her closer and closer to the edge. God, he was driving her _insane._ When Boomer looked up, she was sweating. Her cheeks flushed and even as she scrunched her face while struggling to remain still, she was still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He had never felt such a need to watch her cum all over his mouth and fingers than in that moment.

She looked and tasted heavenly. She groaned when his wet tongue shocked her once more and he felt her walls clench around his fingers. She moved her hips against his rhythm and rode out her orgasm. She stilled as she reached her peak, throwing her head back and the wetter she became he quickened his pace. She was super sensitive by the time she returned back to consciousness and tried to pull away from him. He kept her still with one hand and kept going. She whined and felt the pressure build up again, quicker than before. He groaned into her pussy when he felt her clench around his fingers again, his own cock throbbing for attention. How amazing she would feel wrapped around him.

Her mini orgasm wasn’t as strong as her first one, but she was shaking. Her eyes were burning with tears and her mouth dry. He wasted no time, throwing off his shorts and lubricating his cock with the remaining cum on his fingers. He lifted her waist and slowly slid in, leaning against the bedframe for support. She was so tight and warm and **on god** , he was only going to last three strokes. He struggled to move, her walls still clenching around his painful erection and he groaned trying to regain his composure. The things she was doing to him by just laying there.

When Bubbles adjusted to his long cock, she pushed herself up and then she was on top. “Did you forget how to fuck a girl,” she moaned while slowly sliding out and sliding back in.

He gripped her ass and spun them around so that he remained on top, both groaning with pleasure. “I just forgot how it felt to fuck the most amazing girl.”

She giggled and then rolled her head back when he quickened the pace of their bodies. He did not hold anything back. Bubbles was only able to maintain control for a few seconds before he kept her still with his superhuman strength and pounded into her petite body. She gripped his arms, nails piercing his skin, reminding him that she had her strength too. She watched him watch their bodies connect and she shivered as another wave of her orgasm hit her.

True to his world, he did not last long. She moaned as his hot cum filled her up and drip down her thighs and he managed a couple more strokes before stopping completely. There were beads of sweat on his hairline and she was sweating herself. He pulled out and she was about to lay on her side so that he can lay beside her but, at an instant, he was behind her. She gasped as his hands cupped her breasts and his tongue licked behind her ear at her most sensitive spot. She gripped the board at the end of the bed, the overwhelming sensation of what he was doing to her making her see white. His rough hands were firm against her skin, feeling every inch of her and she didn’t hold back her moans.

His right hand gripped her chin and turned her face so he can suck on her neck until she trembled. He moved his hips against her cute little ass before pushing her forward. He slid his new erection against her wet pussy, teasing her entrance. She arched her back allowing him a better view of her entrance. He slid in, just as easy as the first time.

He fucked her from behind, pulling her hair and they both said to hell with being quiet. “You’re so good, you feel so good.” His power pouring from his fingers and she trembled at the vibrations.

“Fuck keep fucking me like that.”

Boomer knew he wasn’t going to cum soon, so he enjoyed the view of his beautiful angel on her knees taking all of him like the goddess she was. When broke the board of the bed, he held her up. Her back pressed against his chest and didn’t slow down. Bubbles didn’t realize she came again, overstimulated by all the sensations going through her body. The only thing keeping her upright was Boomer holding onto her like she was going to leave again.

She hoped, she would never have to leave again.

He bit down on her shoulder and slammed into her as he orgasmed inside her once again. He was sure he was seeing stars. When they collapsed back onto the bed, Bubbles pressed against his side and he allowed himself to be cuddled. They fell asleep.

When Boomer woke up first to the smell of flowers, his heart leaped because she stayed. She stayed with him.


End file.
